This invention relates to a face fly device and more particularly to a flexible bag-like container which is secured to the upper lobe of the animal's ear and which has a wick means extending downwardly adjacent the animal's face.
Face flies are extremely troublesome and annoying to animals. Many devices have been used in an effort to eliminate the face fly problem but none of the devices adequately or efficiently transfers insecticide or the like to the animal's face so that the face flies will be repelled thereby.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved face fly device.
A further object of the invention is to provide a face fly device comprising a flexible bag-like container which is secured to the upper lobe of the animal's ear and which has a wick means extending downwardly therefrom.
A further object of the invention is to provide a face fly device which is filled with an insecticide mixture.
A further object of the invention is to provide a face fly device containing an insecticide mixture which is secured to the upper lobe of the animal's ear.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a face fly device which is economical of manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.